Pranked
by JasFiction
Summary: Andy lost a bet and has to prank her boss :)


"Okay, okay, whoever loses this next drinking game has to prank Miranda," Serena yelled through the club. They all went wide-eyed.

"Oh my god, that's not fair, we are all very much drunk already," Nigel said chuckling.

"Well I'm in, I'm bloody good in these games." Emily snarled.

"Okay, what are we playing?" Andy asked.

"I've got an idea." Nigel almost slurred. "We each take a quarter and you have to flip it in your own glass. The first one who misses has to prank the dragon and down a shot," Nigel smirked devilishly.

"Uh, I suppose that sounds like fun. Okay, let's line up the drinks," Serena said while everyone searched for quarters.

They lined up their drinks and the barkeeper chuckled at them. It wasn't really crowded and he knew the runway team pretty well so he didn't mind. It was always fun and games when they came to the bar.

"I did it," Nigel said starting the game.

"Yes! So did I. I told you I'm bloody good at these games," Emily said. Serena bumped her hip.

Andy was up next she flipped the coin and watched it fly towards the glass. She was already cheering when she saw the disaster. It went into the glass but since she snipped it too hard it jumped out and on the floor. "No way, that counts right it was in the glass!" Andy yelled.

"Ha-ha, no way, Six. It's on the floor so drink up, you'll need it since you have to prank the woman of your dreams." Nigel teased. The other women giggled.

"Aww, Serena hasn't even had the chance to do it," Andy whined.

"Okay, so Serena, I have a new rule for you. If you miss the glass you have to kiss Emily." Nigel chuckled, he loved playing matchmaker.

Serena grinned and was flipping her coin before Emily could object. She didn't even flip it in the right direction, so she missed, of course.

"Oh my God, she missed on purpose. Go ahead, Serena." Andy laughed and pushed Emily into her arms.

Serena moved into Emily's personal space and hugged her close, her mouth was right on her ear. "I hope this is okay for you, querida, because it's a dream come true for me," Serena whispered.

Emily gasped and before she knew it Serena had her plump lips on hers and was kissing her. She'd admired the sexy Brazilian for a long time so she had absolutely no problem in reciprocating the kiss. They didn't stop and Nigel and Andy giggled.

"Good Job, matchmaker." Andy high fived Nigel and they sat back on the barstools while Serena and Emily stayed pretty busy with each other.

"So, how will you prank her?" Nigel asked winking at her while Andy sipped on her drink.

"Oh, gosh, I don't even know. I might have to ask the heroes of pranks." Andy grinned.

"Caro and Cass?" Nigel asked.

"Yup. They'll help. I might get fired after this, you know that right?" Andy chuckled.

"Six, she won't fire you. She couldn't ever fire you. She is all over you.

Andrea did this, Andrea did that, Andrea picked up the twins and Andreaaaaaa made lunch for them.

So believe me, if she didn't fire you after Paris she won't fire you for a little prank." Nigel said teasing her.

"Oh stop it, Nige. Okay, I've gotta go deliver the book. I need to pull myself together so I don't seem drunk if she needs anything. Oh gosh, I hope she doesn't." Andy muttered.

"Why? Don't you love doing things for the hot dragon?" Nigel kept up his teasing of the young woman.

"Oh quit it already, and don't call her that. Well okay, she's really hot though, I'll give you that." Andy smirked thinking about the sexy body of the editor.

"Who's really hot?" They heard a very familiar voice behind them.

"MIRANDA. Um, hi." Andy blushed and wanted the ground to swallow her whole.

"Oh, will you all relax, I wanted to tell you I picked up the book myself. So you can continue with your night. Marc from the art department let me know you were all at this bar. Where is my other assistant?"

Nigel pointed to a dark corner of the bar where Serena and Emily were still busy making out.

"Oh dear lord, when did that happen?" Miranda chuckled.

"Well, just now I guess," Andy said still blushing. She was embarrassed that Miranda had seen her tipsy and that she may have heard what she said to Nigel.

"I always say there is hope, and I live on it," Miranda stated, winking at Andy before leaving the bar.

"Holy shit, Six. Since when does our boss flirt with you so shamelessly?"

"I, uh, I don't know. Oh, Jesus."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey pranksters, do you have a minute?" Andy asked, as her cell connected with the twins.

"Hey don't call us that. We are at our dad's, almost bored to death. What's new, Andy?" The twins asked.

"So I lost a bet and now I have to prank your mom. Do you have any ideas how I can do it?" Andy whispered looking around as she was in the office.

"Oh, okay, now I understand why you called us pranksters." Cassidy chuckled.

"Yes 'cause we are pros with our pranks." Caroline bragged causing them both to giggle.

"I know that. Remember? The book? You told me to come upstairs and almost got me fired! So what do you have?" Andy said still whispering.

They made up a plan and Andy agreed, really hoping that this wouldn't be her last day after she pranked her beautiful boss.

The first chance she got she followed through with the plan she and the twins formed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So have you made a plan on how to prank her?" Nigel asked when he came by.

"I already did it, so if you go in there, be prepared." Andy giggled.

Nigel's eyes widened "Six, what did you do?" He chuckled.

"Listen, Nigel..." Andy said and nodded over to Miranda's office who was on the phone.

"...it's unacceptable, no it has hideous signs and I can't read a word anymore. You better fix this now...What do you mean I did that myself? I didn't change the language myself. Give me your manager. Hello? How dare he hang up on me?" Miranda was furious and kind of helpless which Andy found endearing.

"You changed the language on her phone? Oh my god, you are so fired. Six. I'm sure of it." He muttered before he stepped towards Miranda's office.

"Miranda, I sent the layouts from the last shoot. Did you get them?" Nigel asked as he walked in Miranda's office.

"Nigel, that's unacceptable, he hung up on me. Me, Miranda Priestly. I need my phone to work again, Jesus H Christ."

"Slow down Miranda, what happened?" Nigel queried, knowing exactly what happened.

"I went to a meeting with Irv and when I came back the language on my phone was changed." Miranda hissed.

Nigel chuckled. "That's...Nigel, it is not funny. The operator said I did it myself and I didn't do anything, the phone was in my..." Miranda said glaring at him and then it hit her that someone must have changed it while she was gone.

"Well, it seems like you've been pranked, my dear." Nigel grinned.

"If I didn't know better I'd say my twins did it, but since they are not here..." She looked at Nigel and saw the smug expression. "What do you know Nigel, spill it or you will be fired too?"

"Well, I do know that you would not fire that lovely brown eyed girl who you secretly love, and, who lost a bet to us yesterday and had to prank you. That's all I can say." He said holding his hands up and leaving Miranda's office.

"Andrea..." she said quietly.

Nigel nodded and moved from the office. "Good luck, Six, she knows." He whispered as he passed her desk.

"I hate you." Andy mouthed towards him as he chuckled and left.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm leaving for the day. Andrea, you are coming with me." Miranda said while she stalked out of her office.

Andy grabbed Miranda's coat and purse and her own belongings.

"You are in so much trouble." Emily chuckled. Andy glared at her and tried to catch up with the editor who was already at the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently.

They silently rode down the elevator and Andy was fidgeting to no end. Was she going to fire her? Miranda motioned for her to get in the car with her.

Nothing was said until the editor broke the silence. "You are an infuriating young woman. And what you did today was absolutely unacceptable and I hope you know that? Your actions will have consequences." Miranda stated calmly looking out the window.

"Miranda I'm so sorry it was a silly little joke. I can easily change it back for you, just please don't fire me."

"A silly, little joke?" Miranda looked at her, her eyes were narrow slits but Andy thought it was so sexy.

She swallowed hard. "S-sorry, I..." Andy stuttered.

"Save your breath," Miranda said as they arrived at the townhouse. Miranda opened the door and Andy followed with her had down like a child who had been caught doing something bad. Well, she kind of had, but she didn't think it was that big a deal.

Andy closed the door and took a deep breath when she felt someone very close to her body behind her. "Turn around," Miranda whispered in her ear. Andy's body reacted immediately by shivering.

Her nipples turned diamond hard. She turned around and leaned against the door. Miranda grinned and stepped closer to her pinning her against the door. Slowly she took Andy's hands and put them over her head.

"Miranda...what...?" Andy was turned on instantly.

Miranda leaned in next to her ear. "Andrea, stunts like that get you fired, immediately. And I will because after I am done with you tonight we cannot possibly work together. Do you understand that?"

"I...Um...y-yes, Miranda," Andy whispered.

"And you do understand that I have to punish you for what you did today?" Miranda husked hoarsely.

"Um yes." Andy breathed.

"And you also understand that there will be no more pranks, especially not ones you plan with my children," Miranda said smirking, while she started to touch the young woman's hips.

"How did you..." Andy tried to ask.

"Oh my sweet Andrea, I know everything that is going on in my office and at my home. So don't ever try that again." She said licking the shell of woman's ear. Andy couldn't hold back her moan in response. Miranda spun her around and swooped in, kissing her softly at first.

The kiss grew more passionate and Andy couldn't hold back. She deepened the kiss, caressing the editor's tongue with hers. It felt so good. They both moaned and their hands roamed each other's body.

"So responsive..." Miranda whispered. "Also, I want you to know that after your punishment you are mine. Because as my girls always say, I licked it so it's mine." She pulled back, winking at her and turning to walk up the stairs, her hips swaying in a daring way.

Andy's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe this was happening right now. "Come along, Andrea. You wouldn't want to keep me waiting now, would you?"

Miranda led them to her bedroom. Once inside Miranda turned around and pounced on Andy. She stumbled backwards and was pinned once again, to the bedroom door by her sexy boss.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Her hands roamed her bosses back and grabbed her ass. In return, she got a sexy moan and a quick thrust from the editor's hip towards Andy's center.

They both made quick work of their clothes. Everything was on the floor and Andy couldn't hold back a snide remark about it.

"Well, who would have thought the fashion editor of runway throws couture on the floor?" Andy stated while Miranda attacked her neck, pushing her towards the luxurious king size bed until she tumbled backwards onto it.

"Really Andrea? Would you like me to stop and fold your clothes?" The editor asked while she crawled on top of Andy.

"N-no please don't stop," Andy begged, pulling Miranda down for another round of passionate kissing. The sensation of their body's rubbing together made them both moan. "Please Miranda...I want to touch you." She asked shyly. It seemed like she didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

"Andrea?" Miranda whispered seductively in her ear. "You are naked, underneath me. I would say you are turned on, just by the sound of your moans. I'd be very disappointed if you didn't...touch me." She took Andy's hand and guided it between her legs.

The editor spread her legs so she straddled Andy's hips with her hand caught between them causing a nice friction.

The sight Andy had before her was just insanely erotic. Miranda sat on top of her with her eyes closed jerking her hips riding towards an electrifying orgasm. Andy's hand didn't only pleasure Miranda but also herself too it was the perfect position for them both.

"Miranda, babe...you will make me come...I can't...stop it..." She was panting and her other hand grabbed the editors perfect breasts which did it for Miranda.

"Come with me...now," Miranda growled.

The orgasm ripples through them both and Miranda bent down so Andy had access with her mouth to her boobs. Andy took the opportunity and sucked Miranda's nipples through their mind-blowing first orgasm together.

They both came down from their high slowly, panting and Miranda crawled half off Andy and was laying on her side. Their legs tangled, Andy leisurely drew patterns on Miranda's back with her fingers.

"That was...fuck...that was so good." Andy sighed contently.

"Mhhh-hmm." Was the only response by a very satisfied and happy editor-in-chief.

"I have to prank you more often if that's the result...Jesus..." Andy grinned.

"What if you can have that every day, no pranks necessary," Miranda said with a very sultry voice.

Andy pulled her back on top and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I would love that, so much." She said, filled with emotion.

"Fix my phone and I'm yours Andrea." She said laughing.

Andy rolled them over and started kissing down her body and between every kiss she said.

"Would you...like me...to do this now...orrrr?" She said hovering over her core.

Miranda, panting again pushed her head down on her pussy.

"Don't you dare stop...fucking tease." She moaned.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The End :) thank you again Teenybirdy for the beta :)


End file.
